deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marik vs Lusamine
Marik vs Lusamine.png|Gogeta46power V.1 FUSION.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 Merry Christmas.PNG|Merry Early Christmas M vs L.jpg|Simbiothero Leather Pants vs Cone Hair.png|5555thExplosionMage What-if Death Battle Marik vs. Lusamine.jpg|Venage237 Who Will Win? Marik Lusamine Draw Better? Yu-Gi-Oh Pokémon Same Description Pokemon vs Yu-Gi-Oh! Which one of these lost minds that completely resent their families will win? This is Gogeta46power's 7th battle in Season 3. ALSO JESUS THEIR HAIR! Interlude Gogeta: When you are insane, you are insane, nothing about it. Flowey: And you also despise your family for some reason. Gogeta: Like Marik Ishtar, the man that will send you to the Shadow Realm. Flowey: And Lusamine, the one everyone says is best MILF. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Marik Gogeta: Closed quarters, nothing, lonliness, depression, these things dont resonate well with kids shows. Flowey: But for young child Marik Ishtar, this is your entire life, for all of eternity. Gogeta: As a young boy Marik was initiated to be the tombkeeper and had to take the initiation to become it. Flowey: What did they do? Gogeta: No, they painfully carved the history of the Pharoah on to his back, yeah that is horrifyingly painful. Flowey: While that scar was born, something far more... sinister was born. Gogeta: His alter ego, Yami Marik was born, but Marik was anble to hold on and not let Yami Marik take over, and for the next year, this Marik is sealed away in his head. Flowey: But on one fateful day, Marik saw sunlight for the first time and was truly happy for the first time in his life. Gogeta: But when he came back to his underground prison he saw his adopted brother, Odion, beign tortured by his brother and Marik fainted, letting his other personality take over. Flowey: When this happened, he well, took the Milennium Rod and killed his father, in a very brutal, how the fuck is this for kids, fasion. Gogeta: But by Odion, Yami Marik was sealed inside of himself, putting the confused young boy in a horrible state, but he thought Shadi killed his father and was ordered to do so by the Pharaoh, so he grew a grudge against the Pharaoh. Flowey: So he wanted the Egyptian God Cards, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra to get uncontrollable power, to do this he set up the Rare Hunters, and got Ra, but the other two are not in his possesion. Gogeta: So with the Milenium Rod at his hand he started to mind control everyone, to get their locator cards and use their decks to win, and got to the Battle City finals, where his sinister side appeared again. Flowey: WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIS HAIR! I KNOW THIS IS ANIME BUT SHIT! Gogeta: Anyway he did this through the Millenium Rod and his amazing deck, also being in anime villain status. Flowey: Being a man that fights people by playing a children's card game, he has a theme to his deck that got him through. Gogeta: Yes he did, it is destroy your opponent with effects, like the monster Dark Jeroid, when it is summoned, it weakens an opponents monster. Flowey: Newdoria is a bullshit monster, when it dies, it can bring another monster along with it, Morphing Jar changes the game completely, and Lord Poison can bring a plant back. Gogeta: Lekunga can bring in extra tokens, Drillago can skip monsters and attack the opponent outright, and the Makyura the Destructor, when he dies, Marik can activate traps for a turn. Flowey: Viser Des is tricky, it can lock on a monster and it cannot die, but when three turns are up, the locked on monster dies. Gogeta: Bowganian can shoot an arrow capable of hurting the player, and of course the Helpoemer, a monster than is capable of strong things. But he does have powerhouses, like Gil Garth, a machine with a giant katana. Flowey: The Masked Beast Des Gardius and an overpowered monster that requires the tribute of at least the Melchid the four faced beast, this beast is an extremely powerful monster than most cannot fight. Gogeta: He has the Revival Jam, which comes back every turn, but he has more than just monsters, he has spells and traps like the Nightmare Wheel, a way to paralyze an opponent's monster. The Nightmare Steelcage protects him from attacks for two turns. Flowey: The Metal Reflect Slime is a wall of defense that is near invulnerable, Monster Reborn can bring a monster back from the grave, and the mirror force can bounce an attack back to sender. Jam Defender can switch an attack to a face up revival jam. Gogeta: Rope of Life brings someone back from the grave, powering them up, and the Raigeki, kills all monsters on his opponents side of the field, fairness, what is that? Flowey: He does have some good monsters, like the Legendary Fiend, who grows in strength and the tricky Lava Golem, in which you tribute two of your opponents monsters, the Jam Breeding Machine summons little Jam tokens, also he cannot summon while using it. Gogeta: Dark Pendant powers up monsters and the Change of Heart gives Marik control of one of his opponents monsters for one turn. Humanoid Slime is a defensive slime. Flowey: Those are cool and all but there is one monster that makes him extremely powerful, his Egyptian God card, the Winged Dragon of Ra. His most powerful monster with great name for it to. Gogeta: This monster has been shown to keep up with Zorc, someone who caused a Solar Eclipse before, so you know not to fuck with him, it doesn't help he can merge with it making it more powerful. Flowey: Marik is extremely tough, but there is one more thing, a Shadow Game. Gogeta: This is an oddity, he can destroy someones mind with it, he can attach strings from his monster and opponent monster to their owner and they can feel their pain. Also the more damage you take, the more your body goes to it, so you are fucked in it. Flowey: But he is not perfect, his less evil side wants to come back and he is fucking insane. Gogeta: Will Marik's mind fuck let him win this bout? Lusamine Gogeta: Pokemon, mystical beasts of relentless power and can be used to be abused to take over the world. Flowey: But like there are people that want to abuse Pokemon, there are people that want to save them, god I am having Frisk flashbacks. Gogeta: Enter the Aether Foundation, an organization dedicating to do just that, save and help abused/Pokemon that are just in danger. Flowey: And the president, Lusamine wants to help all Pokemon and TOTALLY isnt a psychotic bitch that wants to abuse Pokemon herself. Gogeta: Wow, what a...bitch. Flowey: You think she's hot don't you! You stupid idiot, do I have to everything myself, god she gave birth to two kids, edgelord Gladion and get in the bag Lillie. Gogeta: Well yeah, she gave birth to them, but she kinda hates them, I would to if they were both annoying, but these kids are not really that annoying. Flowey: They kinda are, anyway she set up this Aether Foundation to know about the Ultra Dimension, where the Ultra Beasts roam. Gogeta: To do this she extracted the power of other Pokemon to open the hole, and when she did, she found a strange Ultra Beast known as Niheligo. Flowey: She grew a... odd hapiness seeing it and wanted to help it or you know.... fucking bone it okay I said happy! ARE YOU HAPPY!? Gogeta: Anyway when the protagonist met up with her to face her she proved to an extremely skilled Pokemon Trainer boasting many good and diverse ones at that. Flowey: Her first Pokemon is Clefable, a Pokemon that boasts great defenses and has the attacks to prove it, and thanks to her Ultra Power, she can power up its Sp. Def. stage by 1 stage. Gogeta: Its attacks are REALLY good, like the Cosmic Power, which raise both its Defense and Sp. Def. by one stage, to already stack it with its impressive defensive, and if it does take damage it can use Moonlight to heal itself. Flowey: It can also use offensive moves, like Moonblast a blast of pure moon energy, that makes no sense but can lower opponent's Sp. Def. and finally, Metronome, it lets the user use ANY move at random. Gogeta: Next up is Mismagius, a very quick and speedy Ghost type that boasts good special stats, all ground type attacks are not good against it. The attack, Shadow Ball, its main attack is a ball of ghostly energy that can lower Sp. Def. Flowey: Power Gem and Mystical Fire are two attacks that gives her Mismagius a lot of diversity and variety in her attacks, fire and rock are good types. Dont forget the pain split, it splits the pain of both of the opponent's monsters. Gogeta: Dont forget her Normal Fighting Bewear, boasts GREAT attack, and with the Hammer Arm, it can almost one-shot anything. And with Take Down, tho hurting itself it can deal great damage. Flowey: Bab-Doll Eyes weaken an opponent and like, Mismagius, it can use Pain Split, and split the pain of your opponents. Gogeta: Also don't forget Lilligant, which has great special attack and can use it to its full potential with Petal Dance, which though confuses herself, it can deal great damage to her opponent. Flowey:... Gogeta: What.. do you think Lilligant is hot! HA! SERVES YOU RIGHT! Flowey: FUCK OFF! With leech seed she can seed her opponents, with Teeter Dance she confuses them and finally with Stun Spore paralysis happens, can we move on to her best Pokemon already? Gogeta: With glee, Milotic with amazing special stats she is Gyarados' equal, meaning she is pretty fucking powerful, I guess when you have Hydro Pump you are a force to be reckoned with. Flowey: Rocover can heal it by half of its health, Safeguard prevents any status problems to happen to its team and Flail is a physical move, the more weakened Milotic is, the more damage it does. But that is not all, Lusamine can heal her Pokemon in battle with potions but there is one more thing about her. Gogeta: She owns the powerful Ultra Beast Niheligo, in which she fuses with to become the powerful Mother Beast Lusamine, and it can be assumed she can use all of the power of Niheligo, giving her a lot of dura, but not power. Flowey: With moves that can up defense, she can tank some shit, but not diversify it in this form, she is not all peachy though, she is mentally unstable a smart opponent can screw with her mind but even that, she is an enemy to look out for. Gogeta: Will she be able to deal with Marik's mind tricks. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatents are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Flowey: ITS TIME TO SEE FAKE PEOPLE DIE!!! Battle (This battle will be taken place in an arena) Announcer: HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HOW ARE YOU ON THIS LOVELY DAY, THIS IS THE 4th ANNUAL POKEMON VS YUGIOH TOURNAMENT AND THIS IS THE FINALS, SETO KAIBA, HOW ARE YOU FEELING. Kaiba: Well great of course, next time I will participate and be the victor of next years. Announcer: WELL LETS ANNOUNCE OUR PARTICIPANTS, FIRST UP IS THE BEAUTIFUL PRESIDENT FOR THE AETHER FOUNDATION, LUSAMINE! Lusamine: Thank you thank you. (In the audience) Gladion: ~sigh~ No one knows she is an awful person, it sucks. Lillie: She could have changed! Gladion: Doubt it. Announcer: AND NO HAIR GEL NEEDED IT IS MARIK ISHTAR! Marik: HAHAHA! I hope you are ready. Tristan: Well there he is. Joey: His face still disgusts me. Yugi: Yeah, especially with that tongue. Kaiba: Well there is Marik, I wonder if Ra is going to be used by him. Lillie: GO GET HIM MOM! (Lusamine rolls her eyes) Gladion: Told you. (Lillie sighs) Tristan: Just waiting for this to be a shadow game. Announcer: WHICH MONSTERS WILL THEY START WITH! (Marik walks to Lusamine) Marik: Go on, shuffle it. Lusamine: o..k..? (She starts to do that and when she finishes he puts it in his duel deck and walks back) Lusamine: What was that for... ANNOUNCER: MATCH START! Lusamine: GO, CLEFABLE. Clefable: Clef Clef! Marik: I summon Bowganian in attack mode. (Purple strings stretch from Clefable to Lusamine and Bowganian to Marik) Lusamine: What... what is this. Marik: Instead of me telling, how about I show you. Bowganian, attack! (Bowganium shoots and arrow to Clefable and then Lusamine feels it) Lusamine: AAAH... what... what the hell. Marik: You see, when your monster feels pain, you feel the same pain, is it unbearable. Lusamine: ~pant~ Trust me, I have felt worse. That string is also connected to you, the same rules must apply. Clefable, MOON BLAST! (Bowganian gets blasted and Marik gets shocked) Marik: Hrrgh, HAHAHA! You fool, I can take this. I put one card face down and Bowganian attack! Lusamine: Clefable dodge it and use Cosmic Power! (Clefable uses Cosmic Power, increasing its defense and sp. def) Marik: I summon Makyura the Destructor, now both ATTACK! Lusamine: Wait two at once!? (Bowganian and Makyura both hit Clefable and Lusamine gets shocked, he then proceeds to put a facedown) Lusamine: AAK! Damn you... you... bastard, go Lilligant! Lilligant: Lilli! Lillie: What is he doing! Yugi: It is a thing that Marik does. Lillie: STOP HIM! Gladion: We can't. Lillie: GRRRRRR!! Lusamine: ALRIGHT Lilligant, use Stun Spore on his Bowganian and Clefable, use moonlight. (Bowganian gets paralyzed and Clefable heals a bit of health, she then orders Lillagant to use Petal Dance on Bowganian and Clefable destroys Bowganian with Moonblast) Marik: Hrrgh! Lusamine: What? Had enough. Marik: No my dear. Lusamine: I will pay you not to call me that ever again. NOW PETAL DANCE! Marik: Makyura dodge it and attack that stupid Lilligant! (Makyura does that and slashes at Lilligant hurting it and shocking Lusamine, as she is recovering Marik orders Makyura to attack once more and then summon the Dark Jeroid, weakening Clefable and Dark Jeroid attacks Clefable, shocking her once more) Marik: What's that, your life is fading from you.... HAHAHA! Lusamine (on her knees): (what the hell is he, this is so different than what I am used to, I need a different plan of attack) Al...alright Go Mismagius! USE SHADOW BALL ON MAKYURA! (Mismagius uses Shadow Ball on Makyura the Destructor and hurts it and then Clefable used Moon Blast on Dark Jeroid, killing it) Lusamine: Now what are you going to do? Marik: This! I summon Newdoria in defense mode and activate the Metal Reflect Slime, now I got some defenses up. Lusamine: Ill plow right through them, Clefable, destroy NEWDORIA! Marik: YOU FOOL! (Clefable destroys Newdoria but suddenly, it falls to the ground and faints, not moving in the slightest, and Lusamine feels that pain, bringing her to her knees once more) Lusamine: SON OF A.... (Gladion muffles Lillie's ears) Marik: You have such a colorful vocabulary, well I should not waste any more time, lets have this game enter the shadows. Lusamine: What? Tristan: Uh oh, Marik is using his games again. Joey: Yeh, he now has an advantage. Marik: Welcome to the Shadow Realm, a place where nightmares become a reality. Lusamine: GO! BEWEAR! AND USE HAMMER ARM ON MAKYURA! (Makyura gets hit by Bewear, destroying it and shocking Marik, Marik summons Melchid and Revival Jam) Marik: No more mister nice Marik. I tribute Melchid the four faced beast, and Revival Jam to summon Masked Beast Des Gardius, this is the begining of the end. Lusamine: ALRIGHT, BEWEAR, TAKE DOWN! Marik: Masked Beast Des Gardius, attack him. (The two monsters clash and Bewear faints, Lusamine feels it and goes to her knees again) Lillie: MOTHER! Gladion: Stop Lillie! Marik: I summon Gil Garth and Lord Poison! Lusamine: G...go....mi...mi..mil..milotic.. Milotic: Milotic! Marik: What's wrong... the shadows too much. Lusamine: Pis..off. Milotic, Hydro Pump, des Gardius. (Milotic uses that destroying Masked Beast with one shot, and then Lilligant uses petal dance on Lord Poison, Revival Jam attacks Mismagius, making it faint, both Marik and Lusamine fall from the pain) Marik: You are annoying, you know that right? Lusamine: USE HYDRO PUMP AGAIN. Marik: You triggered my trap card, MIRROR FORCE, now your attack gets bounced back, say hello to more pain. (The attack gets bounced back, and Lilligant faints but Milotic is still standing) Marik: I then activate Nightmare wheel, freezing your Milotic, making me the winner, I summon Drillago and Viser Des. Lusamine: I........st..ill..have...mo..re...up..my..sleeve. GO NIHILEGO! Marik: WHAT? Lusamine: NOW FUSE WITH ME! (Lusamine turns into Mother Beast Lusamine) Lusamine: NOW BURN IN HELL BASTARD! Marik: OH CRAP! (Lusamine destroys both Lord Poison and the Revival Jam but it does comeback so it does not matter) Marik: Well I need to do this now, I tribute Revival Jam, Viser Des, and Drillago! Yugi: Its over.... Lillie: Why, did she win. Yugi: Look up. (Winged Dragon of Ra's ball is up there) Marik: Ill give you a chance to use it, do you happen to know the ancient egyptian prayer... Lusamine: No why. Marik: Then I win. O great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon your foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this shadow game as I call your name. WINGED DRAGON OF RA (The Winged Dragon fo Ra gets summoned and Marik uses the rest but 1 of his lifepoints to power it up, and uses Gil Garth to power it up) Lusamine: WHAT THE HELL! Marik: Goodbye! Now Winged Dragon of Ra, Obliterate her with Blaze Cannon! (He charges up his attack) Lillie: PLEASE, CALL OFF YOUR DRAGON! Marik: Sorry little girl, DIE! (He blasts Lusamine forcing her back into her human form on the ground, and the shadows decipate and Marik walks over to her, and sends her to the Shadow Realm) Analysis Gogeta: HELP GUYS, MILF DOWN MILF DOWN Flowey: Well of course Lusamine loses, have you seen that damn dragon, jesus christ she did not stand a chance. Gogeta: Yes, it is true that Ra trumped EVERYTHING, I am not kidding, that Lusamine had, but there is more than just that on why she lost. Flowey: While most of her Pokemon were stronger than Marik's monsters, the sheer effects of Marik's monsters were more than enough for him to win. Gogeta: We're talking insta kill and weakening poor Lusamine does not have any counter for those. Flowey: Also Marik is new to Lusamine, Marik has faced people like Lusamine, like Bakura for a good example, so he has the unpredictability advantage. Gogeta: Also to add to the unpredictability, Yugioh cards are usually more diverse when it comes to abilities, Lusamine wll not be exactly sure what Marik is doing the whole time. Flowey: With Lava Golem, he can tribute two of Lusamine's Pokemon, to trap her in a cage of lava, it is complete bullshit for her. Gogeta: What about her main disadvanage, y'know Flowey. Flowey: Yes, she is not mentally prepared to deal with a Shadow Game and Marik's mindgames seeing as she is kinda, insane. Gogeta: Marik does a lot of mindgames, and she has no special advantage against that. Flowey: And like we said before, Ra, was way too much for her to deal with. Gogeta: It looks like Lusamine didn't stand a ghost... of a chance. Flowey: The winner is Marik Ishtar. Advantages & Disadvantages Like the battle? Hell Yes! Hell No! Not sure. Agree? Yes Marik should win? No Lusamine should win? Not sure. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Yu-Gi-Oh' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017